Fallen Demons
by Joey Rose
Summary: Joey isn't exactly what he seems... Sorry I stink at summarys!!!!
1. The Beginning

Joey Rose: I Own NOTHING so don't sue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey Muse: Are you sure? Cause u sure do like torturing me.  
  
Fallen Demons  
  
Joseph Taylor Wheeler stood staring at the sun; it was so beautiful this time of day. His twin sister J.R. was somewhere else in the field. If he was correct she was exactly 300 yards from where he was. For the transformation they were about to undergo they had to have enough room.  
  
"READY?" J.R. yelled.  
  
"READY AS I'LL EVER BE!" He yelled back. He heard her musical laugh. Just because they were in their human form didn't mean that they didn't have their berth voices. Her voice was soft and hard, mean and nice, genital and rough, and quiet and loud. The same way she was. And then he couldn't really describe his voice. He just knew that it was different but the same as hers. (A/N sorry if this is a little confusing.)  
  
"REMEMBER THIS IS FOR THEIR OWN GOOD!" J.R. screamed back. He nodded.  
  
"YA I KNOW, WE HAVE TO GO THROU WITH THIS! IF WE DON'T THEY WILL KILL THEM!" He screamed even thou he him-self had tears running down his eyes.  
  
Then their eyes turned red with a layer of black shining over them, J.R.'s figure looked more like a woman's, Joey's looked more like a mans. They no longer wore the white tee shirt and jeans that their friends insisted they were. Now they wore black leather hip-hugger bell-bottom skintight pants, black combat boots, and a black mesh (1) shirt. They both had black full lips, long eyelashes, and high cheekbones. Even thou Joey's figure looked more like a man's didn't mean it looked completely like a man's. He had a wiry figure and looked more like a 14-year-old girl than a man. Well except the whole gender thing. Then 120-yard long wings grew from their back.  
  
"LET'S GO!" J.R. yelled. Joey nodded and in one small flap from his wings he was 300 feet from the ground. Then they both made their wings smaller so they could stick together.  
  
"By, by Shitarou." They whispered at the same time. For this was the last time they would come close to their home planet. Then they flew out of the solar system and went to the furthest distance they could go, to the strange solar system with the planet Earth in it. (2)  
  
Once they arrived Joey couldn't help but notice how big this planet was compared to their old one. He also couldn't help but notice how tear stained his sister's face was.  
  
"I miss Zack, and Amy, and James, and Matt, and Michael, and Brooke, and Chace, and Brandon, and Terrance, and Grandma." She whispered knowing full well that Joey could hear her. He hugged his sister.  
  
"Ya I miss them to but this is our new life." He whispered. She nodded still not liking the idea.  
  
"Fine but ya gotta promise me that we're not gonna make friends here so that when we havta leave we're not gonna be upset." She said sniffling. Joey was worried, his sister defined crying as a weakness, but now here she was looking like the slightest thing was gonna make her start sobbing again.  
  
"Hey why don't we blow something up?" He asked his psychotic sister. She immediately brightened.  
  
"OK! But lets chose something big with lotsa people!" She cried happily. He nodded while thinking.  
  
"Ya but I havta remind you that we aren't allowed to kill anyone." He said, she pouted.  
  
"Can't we just resurrect them later?" She asked. He looked thoughtful.  
  
"Na we better not. Who knows what kinda goons they have around here." She frowned.  
  
"Oh fine." She said. Then she looked like a nice thought had entered her head. Joey immediately got nervous. He remembered that look all too well.  
  
"I KNOW!" She cried in delight. Then he spites were dampened. "Wait we havta get an apartment first." She said sighing. He looked nervous knowing that his sister wouldn't like what he was about to say.  
  
"Ah J.R. We're not gonna be able to get an apartment this time." He said. She frowned.  
  
"Why not?" She asked. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Well see on this planet I guess you havta be a certain age to be alone in a house by you-self." He said. She frowned.  
  
"But we're not gonna be alone and 'sides that I pretty sure we go over the age thingy." She said his shoulders slumped.  
  
"You don't get it. When I say alone I mean that there's no one in the household over 18. And before you start I know that we're plenty over 18 but we don't look it. So we're gonna havta stay in what's called a foster home. And we're gonna havta stay there until we are -earth standers- over 18. And you and I both know that we don't get and bigger or look older so we're gonna havta start over from the being." He said. She looked thoughtful. Then she sighed.  
  
"I suppose you've won this one," She said glaring at her brother. He smiled in victory. "But," His smile dropped. "I want all of me memories this time." She said.  
  
"Fine." He huffed. Then they went about finding the nearest hospital. Once they were inside and in the bathroom -in this hospital men and women share restrooms- and then they both cast the spell and wahla (3) they were 1 year olds.  
  
Later that night a man on his regular cleaning schedule came in and saw the twins. (4)  
  
  
  
It's like the thing Yami wears in most pictures. I forget the name of our solar system Wahla It's just a word I came up with. I'm pretty sure you can guess the meaning The man is Joey's dad. Not his biological one in this story but he is in others. 


	2. The Beginning2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
  
  
The man quickly picked up the twins after he stared at them for a couple minutes. He ran to the nearest doctor he could find, thankfully there was always someone on the night shift.  
  
"Dr. Bell! I found these two in the bathroom in the west wing!" He said quickly. The doctor took the twins from his arms and ran to the examining table. He laid the twins down so he could try and find the parents, if they were sick, etc. Then he looked at the other man.  
  
"Thank you James. I don't think these two would have survived the night had you not found them." He said. That scared James.  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked. Dr. Bell then showed his some of the x- rays. They both saw the large cracks in most of their bones, and all of the broken bones that had been unattended. James gasped.  
  
"Do you have any idea who or what happened to these two?" He asked softly, as to not wake the twins. Dr. Bell nodded.  
  
"I have an idea. But I have no idea as to why someone would sit around and just beat on these two. Neither one can fight so I don't think that was the case, and I don't think a car accident would go without killing them, so I think that someone just sat there and beat them. I'm going to do some tests to see whom the two are and who their parents are. Oh and James?" He asked. James looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. Dr. Bell smiled.  
  
"If we can't find their parents, do you think that you could take care of the twins? I my-self can't take care of them because of my hospital shifts and I don't know anyone but you who could do it by them-selves." He said honestly. James thought about it for a little trying to imagine what his wife would say,  
  
"Fine. But I'll havta ask Jessie first." He said finally. Dr. Bell smiled.  
  
"Ok. Let me know in 3 days." He said happily.  
  
After James finished cleaning he went home, there he proceeded to ask Jessie if they could adopt the twins.  
  
"OH James! I'd love to adopt two little angels!" Jessie cried happily. James smiled proudly.  
  
"I knew that you'd love the idea. Now I'm going to pick the twins up in 3 days." He said beaming.  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
"You know that you two are extremely lucky that James found you." Dr. Bell said smiling fondly. "Now lets find out who your parents are." He said and began researching data on the twins.  
  
But the second time he looked the twins over he found a note in the males blanket. It read (thankfully the twins remembered this part '_'): Please take care of our children J.R. and Joey. Now I know that J.R. is a boys name but J.R. is her first two initials. Her real name is n/a (. Their full names are Joseph Taylor Wheeler and J.R. Wheeler. Please find a good home for our children, thank you. Sincerely, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler  
  
Dr. Bell -was to put it nicely- ready to piss his pants. 


End file.
